


Medicine

by hiyamikari



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Kasumi has a fever, unfortunately. Asuka tries to give Kasumi her medicine, but Kasumi doesn't want to cooperate because it tastes bad. Because of this, Asuka turns to her sister's girlfriend Yukina for help.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768417
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> II — Sick Day
> 
> Fun fact! I originally had a different ship planned, but I thought of YukiKasu the last minute and decided it works better!

Kasumi's burying herself under the blanket to completely avoid the medicine. The medicine tastes _really_ bad to the point where Kasumi would prefer to stay sick instead of taking it.

Asuka, on the other hand, has been trying to feed Kasumi the medicine for about twenty minutes now. No matter what Asuka does, Kasumi wouldn't budge at all.

"Onee-chan, you're being like a little kid! Drink the medicine already!" Asuka huffs in frustration, still holding up a spoonful of the medicine.

"Don't wanna!" Kasumi says, not budging from her blanket cocoon.

"Fine, if you're gonna be like that..." Asuka grumbles, leaving Kasumi's room.

Asuka isn't giving up on Kasumi just yet, but she's sure she needs help from someone. Asuka reaches for her phone and calls the number one person who could help her...

_"Hello? Asuka?"_

"Minato-senpai!! Are you busy?"

_"As of the moment, I'm not. You seem distressed, is something the matter?"_

"Onee-chan won't listen to me... She's sick and she won't even drink her medicine! So I'm asking for your help, if it's alright with you of course...!!"

_"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. But... May I ask you a favor and cook Kasumi's favorite food?"_

"Of course, of course! Thanks a bunch, Minato-senpai!"

* * *

"Kasumi." 

An warm familiar voice rings out it Kasumi's ears, but it isn't Asuka. Kasumi slowly peeks out from the blanket, and sees none other than her beautiful girlfriend in front of her.

"Yukina... chan?" Kasumi lets out a few coughs.

Wordlessly, Yukina gently lays her hand on Kasumi's forehead. It feels really hot... Now Yukina's more concerned than she already is. "Have you drank your medicine?"

Kasumi sees Yukina's face, she didn't want to worry Yukina like this. But not even her girlfriend can convince her, so she decides to lie to her. "Mhm...! I did!"

That doesn't work on Yukina, though. She can easily tell when Kasumi's lying. But at first, she decides to go along with it. "Alright."

As if on cue, Asuka comes back with a plate of French fries, laying the plate on Kasumi's table and leaves the room once again.

Kasumi sits up the moment she sees the food, and her face is all lit up. Yukina softly laughs, she's like a cute little cat.

But seconds later, she goes back to her usual stern expression. "Close your eyes. Don't open them unless I say so."

Assuming that Kasumi would feed her the fries, she happily obliges and does as she's told. She leaves her mouth slightly open, too.

But that's where Kasumi's wrong, because instead Yukina sneaks a spoonful of medicine into her girlfriend's mouth.

Kasumi, much to her dismay, has no choice but to swallow the bitter substance. She opens her eyes and pouts, "Hey, no fair...!!"

Yukina sits next to her girlfriend and kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry... I love you. If I directly tell you to drink it, you wouldn't listen to me."

"Hmph..." Kasumi then shoves a few fries into her mouth. 

"As a reward, I'll let you take me wherever you want when you feel better." 

"Anywhereeeeee? Hmmm... Hey, there's a new cat movie coming out next wee—"

"Yes, let's watch that." Yukina might look stoic, but it's not that hard to see the sparkles in her eyes.

"Ehehe~! Then it's settled!"

Yukina leaves another kiss, but this time it's on Kasumi's forehead. "You should rest up and drink your medicine. I suppose I'd cuddle with you, but it would be a shame to catch your sickness... Mayhaps I'll ask Asuka to sleep in your couch for the night in case you need me again."

Yukina was about to leave, but Kasumi stops her. "Wait... Don't leave me yet!!" 

Yukina can't possibly resist this, though. "...Fine. Mayhaps I'll cuddle with you for an hour."

Kasumi lies down, with Yukina following right after. Kasumi wraps her arms around her girlfriend, and falls asleep right after.

To Yukina, even when sleeping, Kasumi looks like a cat. Her girlfriend so cute, she could only smile. She gently plays with her soft brown hair, being careful not to wake her up. Yukina's quite content staying like this, she no longer cares if she catches Kasumi's sickness.

Cuddling with Kasumi is fine, after all.


End file.
